uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
U.S.S. Solstice Historical Timeline
Timeline of the U.S.S. SOLSTICE NCC-72718 Year 2386: ( 8 years after USS Voyager finally returns home to the Alpha Quadrant) Stardate 62659.49 (2386-09-30) The Nova Class USS Solstice NCC-72718 was launched and Commissioned from Cascadia Shipyards, situated in orbit of Pinastri VIII in the Pinastri Star System in the Delta Quadrant. She is a Rhode Island variant tasked as a short range Science/Scout Vessel. Stardate 62672.06 (2386-10-05) Captain Paramour Graves is assigned to the USS Solstice and the ship is sent to the Beta Quadrant to patrol the border close to Starbase 133. This gives the Captain and crew the chance to put the new vessel through its paces and test its systems. Year 2387: (The journey from the Delta Quadrant to the Beta Quadrant takes 6 months with no incident.) Stardate 63084.46 (2387-03-18) Upon arrival to the Beta Quadrant and patrolling through the Risa System, the USS Solstice vanishes. No explanation could be found for its sudden and concerning disappearance.There was no debris found, no mayday communication or eye witnesses. All Federation attempts failed to locate the lost vessel. No records or events where recorded of the ships history for the following 3 years. Year 2390: Stardate 65804.65 (2390-03-04) The USS Solstice reappears on the edge of the Betreka Nebula in the Alpha Quadrant. With concern for the crew and the ship, Starfleet sends the closest vessel the Excelsior class USS ****** to meet it. They are given escort back towards Starbase 36 for debriefing and repairs. Stardate 65842.36 (2390-03-19) The Solstice is diverted from her return to Starbase 36 to go and inspect, repair and return the various listening posts to service along the border of Klingon Space close to Deep Space K-7. They have been out of service and unmanned for many years since tensions between the Klingon Empire and Federation ceased in 2344, shortly after the Battle of Narendra III. All repairs to the listening posts are completed with no incident and the Solstice returns to its path back to Starbase 36. Stardate 65967.96 (2390-05-28) Tactical detects an unusual increase in activity along the Neutral Zone. Some of the traffic appears to be normal cargo ships, others are evidence of possible cloaked ships. Information passed on to Starfleet and ships data updated. Stardate 66040.87 (2390-06-06) Upon reaching outer orbit of Narenda II U.S.S. Solstice deploys a class probe to perform a full spectrum scan on the nearby Azure Nebula. The preliminary report of the telemetry received identifies 5 defensive positions that have been constructed by the Tholian race on the Asteroids in the center and perimeter of the Nebula plus the beginnings of 3 juvenile stars. The ship continues its patrol. Stardate 66247.02 (2390-08-27) The USS Solstice investigates a small Science base on the Beta moon of Teneebia in the Draylax System that has lost communication contact with Starfleet. While on the away mission AC Kristen McKerchar is killed by an improvised explosive device hidden on a wounded unconscious man. The device exploded as she knelt to render aid to the victim causing fatal injuries to her. Stardate 66418.08 (2390-11-03) The USS Solstice finally arrives at Starbase 36 where she undergoes extensive resupply, refit and repairs. The crew get a much deserved leave and Captain Graves attends Starfleet Command for secure debrief regarding the disappearance of the vessel between 2387-2390. No information is ever given as all ships logs and data regarding the disappearance where seized and classified as top secret by Starfleet Command. All crew members are forbidden to discuss the matter. Captain Graves is transfered from the USS Solstice to a special assignment at Starfleet HQ. Current Stardate Year 2391: Stardate 66656 (2391-02-06) Exexcutive Officer Prrowl is promoted to Commanding Officer and Captain of the USS Solstice. The USS Solstice sets out on an anti-piracy patrol in the Alpha Quadrant near Starbase 82 and along the Klingon Border. Stardate 66679 (2391-02-15) While on routine patrol and visiting the Regulus system the USS Solstice encountered a Nausicaan ship in sensor range with a nacelle plasma leak. No incident occurred. Due to heavy pirate activity, details where recorded and Captain Prrowl was curious if they would meet again. Stardate 66694 (2391-02-21) A derelict freighter was located in the Regulus system. It was identified as a Nelson class Terran Freighter. All crew was found to be missing and the ship had been stripped of various equipment and cargo items. It was suspected to have been attacked by Space pirates/Raiders or slavers. The stricken vessel was moved to a safe zone and details forwarded to Starfleet before the USS Solstice completed the survey of the Regulus system and resumed her current mission. Stardate 66714 (2391-02-29) When responding to a distress call from a different freighter under attack, the USS Solstice is lured into a trap and attacked by a Nausicaan vessel. Light damage was received but the USS Solstice retaliated and caused the Nausicaan vessel to retreat and leave local space. Repairs where conducted and a course set to follow and pursue the fleeing pirate ship. Stardate 66727 (2391-03-06) USS Solstice collects debris from the Nausicaan vessel ambush zone. The debris was identified as originating from multiple ships, reinforcing a pirate trap. CPO Walker arrives via shuttle to the ship as she returns from her Honeymoon and resumes duties in Tactical. Stardate 66744 (2391-03-13) Having located residuals in the debris consistent with a Nebula near the Davidia system, the USS Solstice sets course to investigate. On arrival a faint and scrambled transmission was detected coming from a large asteroid belt. Tactical detects signs of a ship entering warp just at the edge of sensor range and leaving the area in a hurry. A power signature is localized to the largest asteroid and an away team is sent to its surface and to a small station in ruins. The USS Solstice stays in geosynchronous orbit around the Asteroid. Stardate 66780 (2391-03-27) USS Solstice completes the investigation on the asteroid station, recovering some useful data that survived the stations attack. Analysis of the recovered data continues while the USS Solstice follows the last known course of the ship that departed the area. It was identified as being the warp signature from a Nausicaan vessel. Stardate 66800 (2391-04-04) USS Solstice responds to a distress call from the USS Valkyrie, a Defiant class ship operating out of Starbase 82 on the same patrol orders as Solstice. It seems to broadcast a broken mayday message thats its under attack. The USS Solstice travels at maximum warp to assist. Stardate 66850.38 (2391-04-24) The USS Valkyrie is located and found to be heavily damaged and no response from any of its crew. Its soon discovered that it had been attacked by Nausicaan Pirates but its not substantiated that it was the same vessel that attacked the USS Solstice. An Engineering away Team is sent to the damaged and unpowered USS Valkyrie. Their mission to secure the warp core and report on all ship-wide damage identified with the intention of securing the ship and making it safe for retrieval. 20 of the USS Valkyrie crew where rescued but all found to be injured. Starfleet contacted with regard to the incident and recovery of the USS Valkyrie. The USS Trafalgar is dispatched and en-route. Stardate 66870 (2391-05-02) Towards the closure of the investigation and data retrieval, the warp core integrity begins to fall and an overload is identified. The away team are hastily transported back and the USS Solstice swiftly seeks to get a safe distance from the imminent explosion. However the USS Solstice is severely damaged by a shock-wave created when the USS Valkyrie's warp core breaches. She is knocked out of subspace at Warp 8 during her retreat causing severe damage to the starboard warp nacelle and structural damage throughout the ship. After loosing power throughout the ship the USS Solstice floats adrift with numerous system failures and crew injuries. Stardate 66966 (2391-06-09) With repairs to the USS Solstice ongoing, a small team take a look at the ships main shuttle, the Waverunner, only to find that it is also heavily damaged and currently unusable. With communications down and primary navigation and control systems offline, the crew work around the clock to get the USS Solstice operational again. Stardate 67066 (2391-07-19) Following a month of dedicated work, only minor repairs are needed to major systems with the exception of the starboard warp nacelle pylon. The USS Solstice begins returning to duties and mission at hand. The ship and crew find themselves in an area of space with a subspace Anomaly, charted as a Class 3 Navigational hazard. There is severe subspace interference, preventing subspace communications and subspace sensors from working. The interference also prevents a stable warp field from forming. Stardate 67074 (2391-07-22) The USS Solstice discovers a derelict Klingon D7 battle cruiser which appears to have sustained heavy battle damage. Sensor readings indicate that the ship is approximately 120 years old and Starfleet records indicate that the 'Ikv Qlb' disappeared in this region in that time period. Tactical prepares a boarding party in EVA suits to survey the vessel and attempt to retrieve computer logs to determine what happened. Stardate 67084 (2391-07-26) The away team performs a quick survey of the Klingon ship, determining that it was indeed the 'Ikv Qlb' and undamaged logs recovered from the ship indicated that there was a battle with a Constitution Class Federation ship near a planet in the area. The USS Solstice moves away from the derelict D7 Klingon ship to survey the debris field and possible course of the conflict and to locate the site of the actual battle and any possible federation vessel wreck. Stardate 67116.87 (2391-08-08) Captain Prrowl instructs the crew to bring the USS Solstice into orbit around a local Class M Planet. While orbiting and conducting long range scans, debris from a federation vessel is detected. The main hull is located with substantial damage to its nacelles and hull surface. The saucer section and one of its nacelles is missing. The ship is identified as the missing Constitution-class USS Essex NCC-1727 which was last reported 120 years ago in the same section of space that the 'Ikv Qlb' D7 Klingon ship vanished. It is concluded that both ships had engaged each other and been heavily damaged, leaving them both stranded and due to the local Anomaly, lost. Stardate 67149 (2391-08-21) The USS Solstice lands on the M class planet to investigate the local flora and fauna and importantly the crashed USS Essex saucer section and other ship debris. A Science station is constructed on the planet surface and ongoing surface investigations occur regarding the planet and debris. ***** Starfleet Status: USS Trafalgar located the site of the explosion of the USS Valkyrie, and recovered what debris was left. The USS Solstice is listed as 'Missing' as all communications was lost and nothing found at the last known location of the ship. All starfleet ships are actively looking for the USS Solstice, but the subspace shock-wave from the USS Valkyrie explosion pushed the USS Solstice outside of the search area and into the anomaly which is blocking sensors and communications, rendering the ship undetectable. ***** Stardate 67237 (2391-09-25) USS Solstice Anniversary Party celebrating five consecutive years of operation held for the crew. Stardate 67285.31 (2391-10-14) A survey mission is set up using one of the USS Solstice Type 9 shuttles to scan and map the surrounding areas of the class M Planet and to provide the Science department with valuable data on the atmosphere and surface. However while passing the main formation of Mountains and conducting preliminary scans a mayday was sent out by the crew, CPO Walker and AC Noir. The shuttle crew report loosing starboard engine and thruster power and that they were loosing altitude. The shuttle crash lands on the planet and a Rescue team is sent to locate and retrieve the crew and shuttle. The cause is identified to be from a magnetic Event from the Mountain and that the shuttles Nacelles were immersed in Ionized particles. Both crew members survived and recovered from the incident and the shuttle was salvaged. Stardate 67290.34 (2391-10-16) Lt Abrams from Tactical leads an away team to the Saucer section of the USS Essex to retrieve any information regarding the ships history and crash. Its data banks and computer core are found to be intact and activated with enough power to retrieve all undamaged data. The Multi department team salvage all relevant information and return to the USS Solstice. Stardate 67292.86 (2391-10-17) While the USS Solstice continues repairs on the M class planet, LC Hertford in the Science Department leads a brainstorming team to find a solution for the recently discovered ant problem thats infecting the ship. A small purple ant species is discovered and named as the Violet Velvet Ant or 'Vee-Vee'. The team discover the best solution is to use the transporter to lock onto the ants with a fine tuned sensor sweep. All ants are removed and the ship is cleansed. Stardate 67315.48 (2391-10-26) Operations along with Engineering and Science work together to find a solution to the journey back through the Anomaly and into clean space and home. The decision from Senior Staff is to initiate and use the Quantum Slipstream Drive. The Investigation team use the information salvaged from the data banks from both the USS Essex and the 'Ikv Qlb' D7 Klingon ship to plot a stable course as close to the far edge of the Anomaly as possible. Stardate 67325.64 (2391-10-30) The USS Solstice lifts off from the planet and begins its accent towards the atmosphere and into open space. However the strong magnetic flux from the nearby planets Mountain range causes some ship-wide malfunctions and the exit of the planet it temporarily aborted while checks and tests and conducted. The USS Solstice cruises around the planets equator as it awaits readiness for final exit and return home. Stardate 67343.24 (2391-11-06) Under the command of XO Andrea Fawcett the USS Solstice plots its course from the planets atmosphere and into and through the Anomaly. All repairs and completed. The Slip-drive is activated the the ship jumps at incredible speed through the Anomaly, arriving at the very far edge. However it is quickly detected and engaged by 3 pirate vessels. The USS Solstice does its best to repel the sudden attack. Weak comms is managed and a request for help sent to Starfleet Command. The message is a success and the Prometheus Class USS Overwatch arrives. The USS Overwatch engages and destroys 2 of the Pirates, sending the last one fleeing and heavily damaged. Both the USS Solstice and USS Overwatch are now making their way out of the edge of the Anomaly and into clean space to return to Starbase 82 for much needed repairs and de-brief. Category:Mission Logs